Do You Hear What I Hear?
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: A short and cute Christmas fic featuring Robin and Connor


It was late December at Mount Justice and the team, of course, had no missions to speak of and so, as usual, the decided to laze around and waste time.

It was the teams first Christmas together and they were not really sure how to go about it. Were they supposed to get presents for everyone? Should they have a party and invite the League? But with all the hectic-ness of Christmas with just their family and friends from previous years they were not sure if they wanted to add anymore to it with team Christmas celebrations. They had yet to find a reasonable answer.

So as the snow began to pile high outside, and the twinkling stars as the crystallized flakes only light, Superboy raised an important question.

"Do you hear what I hear?" he asked to the room at large, raising his eyebrow and cocking his head.

"No, Supey, we don't all have super hearing like you," KF said starkly as he looked up from channel surfing, annoyed that Conner would dare interrupt this sacred art.

"No, no I didn't mean that. I mean-" he stopped not sure how to go on.

"Well, spit it out! What did you mean?" Artemis said now interested. Conner looked at both her and KF and then Megan and Kaldur who both gave him encouraging nods. He took a deep breath and then began to sing.

"Said the little lamb to the Sheppard boy-"

Just then and eerie voice from the rafters echoed, "Do you hear what I hear?" everyone looked up to see if anyone was up there and couldn't see anything, but Conner just kept on singing.

"Ringing through the sky, shepherd boy."

And it came again," Do you hear what I hear?"

Then as Supey started the next line Robin appeared in a cloud of snow and pixie dust and sang the climax together. The team just looked at them incredulously and then at each other, already deciding what to do.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Artemis beat everyone too it.

"Well, Supey wanted to do something Christmassy, since this is his first one, and I suggested caroling," Robin chirped with a wide smirk planted on his face.

"Do you think this is funny?" KF asked, "you know I can't sing and from what I've heard coming from the showers, neither can Arty."

"Hey! You little as-"

"Now, now it was just a little harmless fun," Kaldur tried to reason putting his hands out to both of them.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a good team bonding experience," Robin said hopefully, "What do you guys say?"

And that's how Robin and Superboy landed outside in Happy Harbor in Santa suits, filled to the brim with stuffing and a bell and bucket, singing Christmas carols by themselves. The only words the rest of the team said when they quickly ran away were, "If you want to sing so bad you mind as well make some money off of it, but your not dragging me into it!" before the bioship jerked away in a hurry and was not seen for a long while.

So as the snow crunched beneath their feet and a silent breeze nipped their noses, making them a cherry red, Robin and Supey made their way to a public corner. Superboy had a stone face on and just stood there not knowing what to do. Was caroling just standing on the side of the street dressed up in a red jump suit? Because if it was, Americans have weird traditions.

"I thought this was supposed to be fun?"

"It is!" Robin assured him throwing his arms in the air and catching a few snowflakes, "Just wait and see, I am sure we will make somebody's day." And with that a lone sweet voice rose to begin the first few notes of the traditional carol of Silent Night, soon to be joined by a deep bass.

Who knew the g-gnomes knew Christmas carols?

LINE BREAK

It was around 12 am when the computer announced a drowsy, but happy Superboy and Robin back into the cave after a long night of caroling. The rest of the team was still seated around the living area doing their own various activities while a Christmas movie played in the background. Noticing their arrival M'gann perked up and greeted them.

"Hey, Superboy, Robin, how was caroling?" she inquired as she pecked Superboy on the cheek, but quickly pulled away and shivered. "You two must be freezing!" she said before floating off to the kitchen, to probably mix up some hot chocolate.

"It was great! We met all these nice people! There was this one old lady who was so nice and stayed to watch for a whole hour in the cold. I thought she was frozen there on the bench for how she sat so still, but afterwards she gave us $100 and told us to have a Merry Christmas and thanks," Robin commentated.

"A hundred dollars!" KF screamed immediately speeding towards Robin and reaching his hands out as if expecting Robin to just plop the money there for safe keeping.

"Yeah, I bet you wished you had come now," Robin gloated and stuck his tongue out, like the immature little brat he was.

"Well, what are you going to do with all the money then?" Artemis asked from the floor where she had been gazing lifelessly at the TV screen.

"I'm not sure yet but me and Supey both decided to give it to some sort of charity."

"That is very kind of you. You are very much in the "Christmas spirit" as some would say," Kaldur congratulated them. "I almost wish that I had been a part of this merry making."

"Well, maybe you can be!" Robin shouted and quickly slipped away like any bat would, leaving the team to only wonder what the sneaky butts plan was.

LINE BREAK

Gotham

A few days later when the snow had stopped falling and had piled up on the sides of the road into muddy banks of slush six side- heroes came crunching along to enter into a brick building that had dripping spouts, a few cracked windows, but a homey atmosphere.

"Hello," called Robin as he entered into a well lit hall that was considerably warmer then outsides freezing temperature. "We are here from the Justice League," he called. Shortly after a plump, young woman appeared who had a ready smile and bright eyes.

"Oh, I didn't think you guys would actually come. The kids are so excited," she said hugging each in turn and then quickly ushering them into a room full of children ranging from five to fifteen. The team was a little hesitant to enter into the maze full of crowded people, but Robin led the way, like he was at home here and began playing a board game with a group of kids, while actively engaging in conversation.

Calling back towards the team he said, "Come on, guys, lets make these kids day."

A/N So I know I haven't written anything in awhile, but I'm trying to get out of my funk so here is a little something. It might not be very good, I am a bit rusty, but it is something. And I know it is a little late for a Christmas fic, but this probably the only holiday story I will ever publish. Merry late Christmas everyone!

On a side note did you know that Christmassy is an actually word?


End file.
